Risky Brizness
Risky Brizness is episode 8a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Oz is greeted by his evil cousin Brizwald, who has been spying on his special Man-Arctica comic. Thinking he's up to no good, Oz gets Fanboy and Chum Chum to spy on him. Plot The episode starts with Oz cleaning out his dome which carried his first editon Man-Arctica Comic. Suddenly, Fanboy and Chum Chum arrive wondering what Oz is doing. Oz explains he's hiding his Man-Arctica comic from theives because it's limited editon (limited editon comics are aviable for a short time). A man who looks like Oz (expect he has a different hairstyle, yellow jacket, and a beard) hears about this and walks in. Oz is shocked and hides his comic back in the dome. It turns out that the man is Oz's cousin, Brizwald. He tells the boys that Oz is just upset because he has a buisness into selling comics. Brizwald gives the boys a Crabulous figure. Oz then gets angry at his cousin beleving he's stealing his comic. Oz's Mom then stops this fighting and tells them its time for dinner. Fanboy and Chum Chum stay at Oz's for dinner. Oz's Mom asks Brizwald why isn't he eating his dinner. Brizwald states that he's handcuffed to the chair (Fanboy and Chum Chum did this anyway). Oz's Mom is angry because she thinks Oz had handcuffed his cousin. While Brizwald is getting ready for bed, Oz, Fanboy, and Chum Chum come up with a plan to stop his cousin to steal his comic. Fanboy and Chum Chum walk to the bathroom disguised as a toothbrush and toothpaste, while Oz goes to the Eagle's Nest (which is his room). Oz tracks down if Brizwald has his comic. Brizwald captures Fanboy and Chum Chum and forces him to be his shadow. Oz loses track of Fanboy and Chum Chum and goes down to the stairs. He rescues Fanboy, Chum Chum, and his comic. Brizwald then gets angry and dashes out of the comic store. Chum Chum then states even though his cousin is evil, he gave them the figure. The episode then ends with Brizwald stating that he will be back to get his revenge. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Brizwald hissing when he says "cous". *Fanboy, Chum Chum and Oz faking they're tired. *Oz and Brizwald arguing. Trivia *This is the first appearnce of Brizwald. *We see the rest of Oz's comic store (a kitchen, a bathroom, and Oz's bedroom). *Oz's Mom's first name was almost revealed by Brizwald. Continuity *Second episode to focus entirely on Oz. First was "The Hard Sell". *Brizwald says "Sincerely" when Oz says "Seriously". Similar words, as they are cousins. *First episode to take place completly at night. * The boys’ code names are used again in “Buddy Up”. Goofs *Brizwald addresses Cowboy Crabulous as a hostess gift. He is incorrect, as hostesses are female. He should've referred it to as a host gift. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum put the chewed meat back on Brizwald's plate, they have nothing on their heads, then the camera cuts to Chum Chum, who says "Bon Appétit". As he says this, he is immediately wearing a chef hat. Then, when Oz's Mom tells Oz to uncuff Brizwald, the camera zooms out to show the entire table. During this shot, Chum Chum's chef hat is gone and it never returns. Allusions * Fanboy’s code name, Purple Rain, shares the same name as a famous 1984 single recorded by the late Prince. * Chum Chum’s code name, Orange Julius, is a reference to the fruit drink beverages of the same name, as well as an ice cream promotion of the same name at Dairy Queen. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Harmounian *Amir Talai as Brizwald Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Oz